Sky Greeting
by UchiIsukeYamanaka
Summary: Langit kembali menyapa, menyapa semua mahkluk yang ada di Bumi dengan birunya . Membuat banyak mahkluk terpesona, langit kembali menyapa dengan awan-awan putih yang menghiasinya mempercantik alam semesta anugerah Tuhan ini . Dan langit akan menjawab orang-orang yang juga menyapanya dengan caranya sendiri


**Sky Greeting****  
©UchiIsukeYamanaka  
Chara©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**B'day fict for Sasuke**

**Sebenarnya fict ini udah saya buat jauh hari  
berhubung baru masuk ffn jadi gak apa-apa kan telat?**

**[Romance]**

**[Sasu/Ino]**

**Just enjoy this fic!  
and once more not Sasu/ino fans don't entered this fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Langit kembali menyapa, menyapa semua mahkluk yang ada di Bumi dengan birunya . Membuat banyak mahkluk terpesona, langit kembali menyapa dengan awan-awan putih yang menghiasinya mempercantik alam semesta anugerah Tuhan ini . Dan langit akan menjawab orang-orang yang juga menyapanya dengan caranya sendiri ._

Cantik! Itulah kesan pertama yang diucapkan oleh seorang gadis periang dan beriris aquamarine ini saat ia bangun dipagi hari dan menatap kearah langit Konoha yang cerah pagi ini . Hari ini seorang gadis dengan surai pirang panjang begitu bersemangat untuk menjalani aktivitasnya karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama masuk kesekolah kembali setelah libur kenaikan kelas

"pagi langit! Kau nampak begitu cantik hari ini!" sapa Ino pada langit pagi ini dengan senyum manis yang erkembang di wajahnya

Dia memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk selalu menyapa langit di pagi hari, gadis Yamanaka ini memang unik .

"Ino-chan apa kau sudah bangun?!" teriak sesorang dari luar kamar Ino

"sudah Dei-kun kau tunggu saja aku dimeja makan mau mandi dulu!" jawab Ino juga dengan berteriak

Ino pun bergegas mandi setelah mandi dan berpakaian Ino langsung mengikat rambutnya yang panjang dengan tinggi kebelakang yang berbentuk mirip ekor kuda . Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan untuk makan bersama saudara kembarnya Deidara .

"Dei-kun hari ini kau masak apa?" tanya Ino pada kembarannya itu sambil mengambil piring yang sudah disiapkan dimeja makan (oh iya!sekedar info Deidara dan Ino hanya tinggal berdua dengan seorang pembantu mereka berhubung orangtuanya harus kerja di Suna dan Deidara memang hoby masak)

"Hari ini aku masak _spaghetti_ kesukaanmu Ino-chan" jawab Deidara

"waahh! Nampaknya lezat sekali!" ucap Ino begitu melihat hidangan _spaghetti _kesukaannya yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya

"hmmm...dari baunya saja sudah begitu menggoda" lanjut Ino sambil menghirup aroma _spaghetti_ buatan kembarannya itu

"cepatlah makan Ino-chan nanti kita bisa telat!" pinta Deiadara yang sudah memasukan sesendok _spaghetti_ ke mulutnya

Setelah selesai makan 2 orang dengan surai pirang ini pun kesekolah dengan menggunakan mobil .

"terimakasih Kabuto-san!" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum pada Kabuto supirnya yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino

"ha'i!" balas Kabuto yang juga tersenyum pada Ino

Ino dan Deidara pun melangkah masuk kearea Konoha High School yang begitu luas begitu sudah dilapangan Deidara meninggalkan Ino dia pergi kearah kumpulan siswa-siswa yang merupakan teman dekatnya

"Ino-chan!" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut pink mencolok yang tak lain adalah Sakura

"eh, Sakura-chan!" Ino pun menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya

"kemana saudara kembarmu?" tanya Sakura pada Ino kerena dia tidak mendapati sosok lain yang begitu mirip dengan Ino

"dia bersama temen-temannya" tunjuk Ino kearah sekumpulan siswa-siswa yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Deidara

"Oh!" Sakura hanya ber'oh'ria "oh iya Ino kamu tahu kan Sasuke yang anak baru waktu itu yang masuk pas semseter 2?" tanya Sakura

"iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino

"si Karin yang kecentilan itu sama temen-temennya yang juga pada centil itu pada ngebuat FC buat Sasuke, iihh! Norak banget!" Sakura pun memulai gosip paginya

"Sak, mending kita ngegosip dikelas ajah capek tahu bediri" ajak Ino dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Sakura dan mereka pun berjalan cukup santai kekelas mereka

"nah, trus gimana lagi?" ucap Ino saat Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti ngegossip

"Ino lihat deh!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang mengarah ketempat duduknya yang dipenuhi dengan banyak bento yang diberikan oleh para fansnya

"ihh, sampe segitunya mereka ngefans sama Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah tak suka

"kamu kenapa sih Ra? Gak suka ya kalau Sasuke punya banyak penggemar?!" tanya Ino karena sedari tadi sepertinya Sakura selalu mamajang wajah tak suka saat sedang menggosipkan tentang fansgirl-fansgirl Sasuke

"enggak sih! Tapi, Ino kamu liat ajah nanti dampaknya yang akan terjadi pada kita juga . Kau tahu setiap pagi akan ada suara bersik yang meneriaki nama Sasuke di koridor, dan setiap harinya Sasuke akan dikejar-kejar dan itu akan menganggu lalu lintas para siswa, lalu kalau Sasuke ultah pasti fansnya pada masuk kekelas dan berebut untuk memberi Sasuke kado yang mungkin akan membuat kita tidak bisa masuk ke kelas, trus..." kata-kata Sakura dipotong oleh Ino

"oke...oke...aku mengerti jadi intinya dari pembicaraanmu ini apa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura

"aku tak tahu" Ino pun menatap kesal pada Sakura jadi sedari tadi Sakura berceloteh tentang akibat yang akan ditimbulkan oleh para fans Sasuke dan pada akhirnya Sakura tidak tahu juga harus berbuat apa . Sakura tidak tahu apa telinga Ino sudah panas gara-gara tadi dari lapangan bahkan saat dijalan menuju kekelas Sakura masih saja berceloteh .

"dasar! Kupikir kau akan melakukan sesuatu karena kau tidak suka dengan fans-fans Sasuke itu!" ucap Ino kesal lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"heheheheh...kan tadi rencananya aku cuman mau gosip doang!" jawab Sakura enteng

Ino melirik kearah Sasuke siapa yang tidak tahu kalau selama ini banyak yang menyukai Sasuke begitu juga yang terjadi pada Ino, dia menyukai cowok dengan rambut yang bermodel seperti pantat ayam itu. Ino pun menyunggingkan senyum ke arah lelaki pujaan hatinya . Sasuke merasa ada yang memperhatikannyadan dia pun menoleh dan melihat Ino sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya . Sasuke hanya mentap Ino sebentar membiarkan iris _Onyx_nya bertemu pandang dengan iris_ aquamarine_ yang indah itu .

"ino?" panggil Sakura

Ino pun tersentak dan dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya Deg! Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ia dan Sasuke tadi bertatapan . Perlahan semburat merah samar pun muncul di kedua pipinya .

"kau ini kenapa sih? Ada yang aneh yah?" tanya Sakura

"eh, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Ino pun kembali fokus ke Sakura yang kembali melanjutkan gosip paginya yang entah berhubungan dengan apa Ino sudah tidak tahu lagi karena sekarang ini pikirannya sedang teralihkan oleh pemuda tampan pujaan hatinya

#jam istirahat

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan surai pirang panjang tengah menyusuri koridor sendirian(?) dikarenakan sahabat pinknya itu menemani pacarnya untuk makan dikantin . Kali ini sedang tidak berniat untuk makan dikantin dia membawa roti dan sebotol air mineralnya menuju ke bukit belakang sekolah . Bukit indah yang dikelilingi dengan pohon Sakura yang daunnya tengah berguguran dikarenakan ini musim gugur . Ino pun mengambil tempat tepat diatas bukit dan dia bersandar pada sebuah pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh diatas bukit itu . Sambil memakan rotinya dari atas bukit Ino dapat menyaksikan keindahan taman sekolahnya .

"disini indah sekali" gumam Ino disela-sela acara makannya

Tiba-tiba mata Ino tertuju pada sosok cowok yang begitu dikenalnya . Cowok yang selama ini selalu mengisi pikirannya dan menjadi pujaan hatinya . Ino bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa pujaan hatinya itu juga duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sakura sambil memakan sepotong roti .

'dia tampan sekali! Duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang daunnya tengah berguguran dan angin berhembus membelai rambut hitam indahnya itu, seandainya aku bisa berada disana disebelahnya...haaahh...aku terlalu banyak berharap' Ino menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan tersenyum menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih

"hai langit! Kau tahu saat ini aku hanya bisa curhat denganmu... kau lihat dibawah sana ada orang yang kucintai aku beruntung sekali bisa melihatnya" ucap Ino pada langit biru diatsanya

Sementara dibawah sana seorang cowok yang tengah menyeruput minuman kaleng ditangannya mengalihkan pandangannya keatas bukit dan menangkap sesosok gadis dengan surai pirang yang tadi tersenyum padanya .

"sedang apa dia disana?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan kaleng minumannya

"apa dia sedang berbicara?" tanya Sasuke lagi, heran melihat Ino yang mulutnya komat-kamit seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang namun yang lebih mengherankan Sasuke lagi di sebelah gadis itu tak ada siapapun .

Entah apa yang menariknya Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak keatas bukit dimana Ino berada

Ino yang baru selesai curhat dengan langit heran melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepannya . Pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Ino .

"apa tadi kau sedang berbicara?" tanya Sasuke yang menyandaran punggungnya kebatang pohon sakura dibelakangnya lalu memejamkan matanya

"i-iya" tiba-tiba Ino jadi gugup dan semburat merah pun telah muncul lagi dipipinya

"dengan siapa? Disini tidak ada siapapun selain dirimu" tanya Sasuke lagi pada Ino yang semakin gugup

"aku berbicara pada langit" Sasuke pun membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan iris hitam kelam yang sewarna dengan batu Onyx, Sasuke menoleh pada Ino dan menatap wajah gadis itu dengan heran

"dengan langit?" Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah herannya pada Ino, Ino pun menoleh juga pada Sasuke dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya

"iya, biasanya aku memang selalu curhat pada sahabatku Sakura namun kali ini dia sedang tidak ada jadi, aku curhat kelangit" jawab Ino lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan Ino mentap langit lagi

"memangnya langit akan menanggapi apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"tentu saja tidak langit kan tidak bicara"

"lalu kenapa kau masih curhat dengan langit?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi (sasuke banyak nanya nih! *sweetdroped)

"karena dengan curhat kepada langit rasanya aku seperti curhat pada ibuku" jawab Ino seketika senyum itu surut mengingat tadi dia menyebut ibunya karena ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini "itu semua kulakukan karena ibuku sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini" lanjut Ino dengan menampakan raut kesedihan diwajahmu

"maaf" ucap Sasuke

"kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanya Ino heran pada Sasuke

"karena sudah mengungkit hal yang membuatmu sedih" jawab Sasuke, lalu Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berkata "aku mau kekelas dulu sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Ino

Ino kembali tersenyum, ia terus memperhatikan punggung lelaki pujaannya itu hingga tak terlihat lagi

"langit, aku senang karena hari ini aku bisa berbicara cukup lama dengan pujaan hatiku . oh iya! Sudah dulu ya sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi aku masuk dulu!" Ino pun beranjak dari atas bukit itu dan berlari kecil menuju kelasnya

Di kelas,

"oi, Ino-chan! Tadi kau kemana saja?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang baru saja masuk kekelas

"kebukit belakang sekolah" jawab Ino singkat sambil senyum-senyum

"oh, tapi kenapa kelihatannya kamu senang sekali?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Ino yang masih senyum-senyum tak jelas

"nanti kuceritakan lebih jelas padamu" ucap Ino lalu dia mengambil bukunya karena gurunya sudah masuk

Keeseokan harinya,

Seperti biasanya di pagi yang cerah saat Ino baru bangun ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat langit lewat jendela kamarnya bukan hanya melihat langit sebetulnya Ino akan menyapa langit pagi itu

"pagi langit! Semoga hari ini ada keberuntungan lagi untukku, aku ingin sekali berbicara lebih lama dengan Sasuke! Langit sampaikan salamku untuk kaa-san ya!" setelah berkata seperti itu Ino pun beranjak untuk mandi

Setelah itu seperti biasanya dia akan sarapan bersama Deidara dan akan diantar kesekolah oleh supirnya Kabuto . Sesampainya Ino bersama kembarannya Deidara di sekolah,

"Yo! Deidara! Ino-chan!" Sapa seorang siswa yang berambut pirang ngejreng dan memiliki 3 garis seperti kumis tepat di kedua pipinya yang tersenyum 5 jari

"Yo! Naruto ada apa?" sapa Deidara juga pada Naruto

"tidak, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja bahwa sebentar kita ada latihan basket jangan sampai kau melupakannya" jawab Naruto pada Deidara

"oh iya! Hampir lupa! Oh iya Ino-chan gak apa-apakan kamu pulang sendirian hari ini soalnya tadi Kabuto-san minta ijin karena dia ingin menjenguk ayahnya yang sakit" kata Deidara

"tidak apa-apa Dei-kun! Umm.. aku duluan ya sudah ada Sakura soalnya" ucap Ino pada kedua orang yang sama-sama berambut pitrang itu lalu berlari kearah Sakura yang tengah berjalan dengan santai di depannya

"ohayou!" ucap Ino dengan menepuk pundak Sakura yang membuat Sakura hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya

"husshh... Ino kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Sakura yang masih berusaha menstabilkan jantungnya karena kaget akan kedatangan Ino yang menurutnya tiba-tiba

"hehe...gomenne ya udah ayo kita kekelas bareng!" ucap Ino yang langsung menggandeng Sakura menuju kelas

Setibanya dikelas mereka harus segera menutup kuping mereka kalau tidak ingin tuli, karena ternyata baru masuk kekelas mereka sudah mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari para fansgirl Sasuke yang mengerumuni Sasuke di mejanya

"baru juga aku bilang kemarin, hari ini langsung terjadi" ucap Sakura yang langsung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

'kasian Sasuke kalau dikerumuni seperti itu, bisa-bisa dia kehabisan nafas' pikir Ino

Ino pun berinisiatif untuk menerobos kerumunan fansgirl Sasuke itu dan saat dia sudah menemukan Sasuke, Ino langsung berbalik badan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya

"SEMUANYA HARAP TENANG!" teriak Ino sekencang-kencangnya yang membuat para gadis itu terdiam dan menatap aneh ke arah Ino

"kalian ini Sasuke Fc kan?" tanya Ino pada semua gadis-gadis kecentilan dihadapannya, gadis-gadis itu pun mengaggukkan kepala mereka

"kalau kalian menyukai Sasuke jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu, kasian juga Sasuke... lihat!" Ino langsung menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang kelihatan sudah tidak berdaya lagi dan sepertinya akan kehabisan nafas, bahkan Sasuke sudah terduduk dilantai dengan seragam yang sudah berantakan karena tadi ditarik-tarik oleh para fansnya

Dan para gadis-gadis itu pun melotot meliahat kondisi idola mereka

"kyaaaa...! SASUKE-KUN! GOMENNASAI~!" teriak semua gadis itu

"kalian semua bubarlah dulu kasian Sasuke, kalian mau dia mati kehabisan nafas?" tanya Ino pada para fansgirl Sasuke dan akhirya mereka semua bubar dan keluar dari kelas Sasuke dan Ino

"arigatou! Ino!" ucap Sasuke yang kelihatannya begitu senang karena sudah bebas dari kumpulan fans-fans centil yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tewas kehabisan nafas

Ino pun membantu Sasuke untuk duduk

"ehm..." Sakura tiba-tiba berdehem melihat Ino yang membantu Sasuke . Tidak heran lagi Sakura melihat Ino yang mau menolong Sasuke, karena Sakura sudah tahu bahwa Ino sudah lama menyukai Sasuke

"kau pahlawan Ino! Kau telah membersihkan kelas kita dari fans-fans Sasuke yang kecentilan itu!" ucap Sakura pada Ino sambil tersenyum menggoda kearahnya

"eh, hehehehehh...mereka berisik sekali!" kata Ino sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena salting

Sasuke sudah terlihat normal lagi setelah ia merapikan rambut dan seragamnya

"sekali lagi terimakasih" kata Sasuke singkat yang dapat membuat Ino merona

"i-iya sama-sama" Ino jadi gugup lagi dia pun membalikan badannya dan segera menuju ketempat duduknya

'ya Tuhan! Sasuke berterimaksih padaku! Aaahhh! Aku senang sekali bisa monolongnya' teriak inner Ino

#jam istirahat

Drap...drap...drap...

Terdengar langkah kaki 2 orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda menggema di koridor sekolah mereka, tujuan langkah kaki mereka ini adalah menuju bukit taman belakang sekolah . Mereka sudah bosan untuk menyantap makanan mereka dikantin yang begitu ramai dan padat akan siswa-siswi . Dan tibalah mereka di belakang sekolah, si gadis yang berambut pirang langsung menarik tangan temannya yang berambut pink untuk naik ke atas bukit . Setelah tiba di atas bukit si gadis pirang dan gadis pink itu pun mulai manyantap makanan mereka masing-masing .

"umm...Ino-chan disini udaranya sejuk ya!" kata Sakura yang berulangkali menghirup udara disekitarnya

"iya, makanya aku suka sekali kesini . Dibanding makan di kantin yang sesak lebih baik aku makan disini saja, disini lenggang dan udaranya sejuk pula" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum

"kau bilang kemarin kau melihat Sasuke makan disini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino saat roti miliknya tinggal tersisa sepotong saja

"umm...nyam...nyam..." jawab Ino yang lebih tepatnya sebuah gumaman karena masih ada roti yang belum tertelan dimulutnya

"rupanya dia makan disini lagi" ujar Sakura yang sontak membuat Ino mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia menangkap sosok lelaki pujaan hatinya tengah makan dibawah pohon sakura seperti kemarin

"kemarin dia juga makan tepat dibawah pohon itu" ujar Ino pada Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke

"ternyata Sasuke itu memang orang yang tertutup makan saja dia harus mencari tempat yang sepi" kata Sakura yang juga ikut melihat kearah Sasuke

"sepertinya, tapi bukankah kalau dia makan ditempat yang terbuka seperti dikantin para fansgirlnya akan mengerumuninya lagi?" ucap Ino lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon sakura dibelakangnya setelah ia menghabiskan rotinya

"iya juga sih" jawab Sakura yang ikut-ikutan menyandarkan punggungnya seperti Ino

Mereka berdua pun memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing

"haaahhh..." Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang

"ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Ino tanpa membuka matanya

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Ino kemudian ia membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan iris aquamarinenya, Ino pun memandang kearah Sasuke sambil tersenyum

Sasuke pun menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan dan dia pun menangkap sosok yang ia kenali yang tadi pagi telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari para fansgirlnya itu, Sasuke melihat Ino memandang sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya

"cantik" gumam Sasuke dan tanpa sadar Sasuke pun menyunggingkan seyum tipis yang tak banyak orang dapat melihatnya kepada Ino

Keberuntungan bagi Ino selain senyumnya dibalas oleh Sasuke dia dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dan pemuda itu tampak semakin mempesona dimata Ino . Semburat merah muncul di pipi Ino maupun Sasuke .

"apa ini kenapa wajahku memanas?" tanya Sasuke yang begitu polos sambil sebelah tangannya memagang sebelah pipinya

Sementara Ino, dia kembali senyum-senyum tak jelas untunglah Sakura tengah memejamkan matanya dan nampaknya sudah tidur jadi Ino bisa senyum-senyum sepuasnya

#jam pulang

Rintik hujan perlahan mulai berjatuhan dari langit Konoha siang ini yang lama kelamaan menjadi deras. Kali ini Ino begitu menyesal karena dia tidak membawa payung . Ino pun memilih untuk menunggu hujan agak reda karena Deidara dan teman-temannya sedang berlatih basket (Deidara latihannya dalem ruangan jadi gak bakal kena hujan) juga Kabuto supirnya tengah ijin untuk menjenguk ayahnya .

"belum pulang?" tanya sebuah suara bariton yang sangat Ino kenali

"um...belum" jawab Ino pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri tepat disampingnya

"mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino lagi

"tidak usah nanti aku hanya akan merepotkanmu" jawab Ino

"tidak apa-apa anggap saja itu sebagai tanda ucapan termakasihku atas pertolonganmu tadi" kata Sasuke yang menarik tangan Ino untuk pulang bersamanya

Sasuke pun mengantar Ino pulang setibanya di depan rumah Ino,

"mau mampir sebentar?" tanya Ino

"boleh juga, lagian dirumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa" jawab Sasuke

Sasuke pun masuk kerumah Ino yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu, baru masuk saja Sasuke sudah bisa menebak kalau Ino ini adalah pecinta bunga dilihat dari banyaknya bunga-bunga hidup diruang tamu Ino dan tadi dihalamannya juga sudah bagaikan taman bunga

"silahkan duduk dulu Sasuke aku mau ambil minum, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang baru saja duduk diatas sofa diruang tamu rumah Ino

"apa kau bisa membuat jus tomat?" tanya Sasuke balik pada Ino

"ya, aku bisa akan kubuatkan untukmu . Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Ino seraya masuk kedalam dapurnya

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Ino pun keluar dari dapurnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi 2 minuman berbeda jenis yaitu, jus tomat dan jus jeruk

"Ini minumanmu" Ino pun meletakan jus tomat yang Sasuke minta di atas meja di hadapan Sasuke

"sruppp..." Sasuke menyeruput jus tomat buatan Ino

"bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ino penasaran pada Sasuke yang masih menyeruput jusnya

"ini enak sekali" jawab Sasuke dengan tetap mempertahankan _pokerface_nya

Ino pun tersenyum dia senang melihat Sasuke mnyukai jus tomatnya

"kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu dan akan kubawa kesekolah!" kata Ino dengan senyum manis terbaiknya

"kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu boleh-boleh saja" jawab Sasuke

Setelah itu mereka pun berbincang-bincang sebentar dan akhirnya Sasuke pulang, Ino pun masuk kekamarnya dan memandang keluar jendela tepatnya kearah langit yang nampak masih mendung

"langit, hari ini aku memang beruntung sekali! Bisa diantar pulang oleh Sasuke dan dia juga menyukai jus tomat buatanku" Ino tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke

Tiba-tiba Ino teringat sesuatu dia pun melihat kalender yang terpajang di tembok kamarnya . Besok tanggal 23 July! Dan itu artinya besok adaah hari ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha .

"besok Sasuke ultah! Aku kasih kado apa ya? Aduh jadi bingung!" Ino pun kebingungan semalaman ia pusing mencari kado yang tepat untuk Sasuke bahkan membuat Deidara terheran-heran akan sikap Ino yang nampak gusar bercampur bingung saat Ino mondar-maandir di dalam kamarnya.

"ohhh...iya kenapa gak kasih itu saja!" akhirnya Ino sudah menemukan ide untuk kado yang tepat diberi kepada Sasuke

Keesokan harinya,

Srekkk...bunyi pintu kelas yang digeser oleh seorang gadis dengan surai pirang

"ohayou!" sapa Ino pada teman-teman sekelasnya dan ada beberapa yang menjawab salamnya

"ohayou Ino-chan" balas Sakura pada Ino yang sudah duduk disampingnya

Ino melirik kearah meja Sasuke diatas sana terdapat banyak tumpukan kado-kado yang sudah pasti dari para penggemar Sasuke

"kyyaaa! Sasuke! OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOO!" suara teriakan yang menggema dan suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari-lari terdengar dari luar kelas

"biar kutebak, pasti Sasuke tengah dikejar-kejar para fansnya" tebak Sakura

Sreeekkk...pintu kelas digeser paksa oleh pemuda dari keluarga Uchiha yang kelihatan ngosh-ngoshan karena sudah bisa ditebak Sasuke dikejar-kejar oleh fansnya dari lapangan parkir hingga kekelas

Sasuke segera berjalan kearah mejanya dan matanya melotot melihat kado yang ditumpuk diatas mejanya yang tingginya hampir mencapai langit-langit kelas (buset!)

Dan para fans Sasuke pun mengejar Sasuke hingga kekelas dan mereka berlomba-lomba untuk masuk

"untuk apa mereka masuk bukankah kadonya sudah mereka tumpuk diatas meja?" tanya Ino pada Sakura

"mungkin mereka ingin menghadiakan Sasuke sebuah ciuman!" ujar Sakura

Sasuke berlari ke arah meja Ino dan Sakura, dan dia menarik tangan Ino

"Ino tolonglah aku!" ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin Sasuke pun segera berdiri di belakang Ino dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Sasuke, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan terbata-bata

Tiba-tiba gerombolan fans girl itu berhenti berteriak saat melihat idola mereka tengah memeluk seorang gadis dar belakang

"hei! Kau berani-beraninya kau memeluk Sasuke-kun!" ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah menyala dan mengenakan kacamata

"hei! Kau buta ya? Jelas-jelas Sasukelah yang memelukku! Kalian tahu Sasuke ini sedang katakutan karena kalian kejar-kejar seperti itu, bisakah kalian menggunakan cara lain yang lebih sopan dan nyaman untuk Sasuke?!" jawab Ino ketus pada semua fansgirl Sasuke

Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya dan Sasuke juga ikut berbicara

"kalian semua berhentilah mengejar-ngejarku lagi tak ada gunanya kau tahu kemarin kulihat ada anak baru dikelas sebelah dan kurasa dia juga tak kalah tampan dariku" kata Sasuke (terpaksa harus menurunkan derajat ketampanannya) yang membuat para fansnya kecewa

Dan para fansnya itu pun keluar dari kelas dengan raut wajah yang kelihatannya kecewa berat

"sekali lagi terima kasih!" ucap Sasuke pada Ino yang terlihat masih agak syok karena tadi Sasuke memeluknya tiba-tiba "dan juga maaf telah memelukmu tadi" ucap Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa ekpresi khas keluarganya

Saat Sasuke hendak pergi Ino menahannya

"umm...Otanjoubi omedetto! Sasuke aku ingin memberikanmu ini" Ino mengangat tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah gelas berpenutup yang berisi jus tomat buatannya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke

"untukmu sebagai hadiah! Dan masih ada satu lagi" Ino mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru tua polos

"bukanya nanti dirumah ya?" pinta Ino sambil tersenyum kaku karena gugup

Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk, dari sekian banyak kado yang diberikan hanya kado milik Ino lah yang Sasuke bawa pulang . Gadis itu unik bagi Sasuke dan rasanya Sasuke tertarik dengan gadis itu, apalagi dengan senyum khasnya yang begitu manis itu .

_Langit hanya membalas sapaan orang yang menyapanya dengan tulus  
langit punya cara tersendiri untuk membalasnya  
dan cara yang digunakan langit untuk menjawab selalu berakhir bahagia  
_

#skip time

Seorang pemuda berambut raven terlihat tengah duduk di jendela kamarnya sambil memandang kotak biru tua polos yang merupakan kado dari seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut pirang dan senyuman yang menurutnya manis . Sasuke pun meletakan tangannya diatas penutup kotak kado tersebut dan bersiap membukanya

1...

2...

3...

Sasuke membuka kado tersebut dan mendapati sebuah syal yang kelihatannya hasil rajutan tangan Ino dan dia mengambil syal itu lalu membaca tulisan pada syal itu 'otanjoubi omedetto Sasuke!'

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis melihat kado tersebut, Sasuke pun melihat terdapat sepucuk surat didalamnya dan dia membuka surat itu kemudian membacanya

_Untuk Sasuke:_

_Otanjoubi omedetto! Sas, makasih kalau kamu mau membuka kado pemberianku ini dirumah karena menurutku ini tidaklah ada apa-apanya dibanding kado-kado dari para penggemarmu...hehehehehh aku sempat bingung dan tidak tahu mau memberimu kado apa . Lalu aku teringat bahwa aku pernah membuat sebuah syal jadi aku hanya menambahkan tulisan saja pada syal itu, semoga kau suka! Karena syal itu adalah buatan tanganku sendiri lho?! Oh iya Sas, sudah waktunya untukku memberi tahu padamu...sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu Sasuke! Umm...aku jadi malu! Kuharap kau besok jangan menemuiku dulu karena pasti wajahku akan berubah menjadi merah padam layaknya udang rebus dan aku akan merasa gugup ketika ada didekatmu!_

_Salam Ino,_

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil membaca surat dari Ino

"asal kau tahu Ino kurasa aku juga menyukaimu" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap surat dari ino

Keesokan harinya,

"haduh bagaimana ini!aku terlanjur mengatakan perasaanku padanya!" teriak Ino frustasi dan membuat Deidara yang baru saja akan membangunkannya bingung saat melihat Ino mondar-mandir dikamarnya

"ada apa Ino?!" tanya Deidara heran melihat kembarannya yang sedang frustasi

Tiba-tiba Ino mendekati Deidara dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi kembarannya itu

"aku frustasi Dei-kun!" ucap Ino lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Deidara

"frustasi? Ada hal apa sehingga kau frustasi?" tanya Deidara yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah Ino yang semakin aneh karena Ino mulai menggigiti kukunya seperti anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan

"sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu!" Ino pun segera bergegas kekamar mandi takut terlambat

"aneh!" decak Deidara lalu menutup pintu kamar Ino

Ino pun segera berganti pakaian setelah ia mandi dan Ino masih menyempatkan waktunya untuk melakukan ritual 'Sky Greeting'nya

"hai langit! Aku frustasi berat hari ini, aku bodoh sudah menyertakan isi perasaanku kedalam surat yang sudah keberikan pada Sasuke! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku hari ini! Doakan aku semoga aku tidak gugup dihadapannya" setelah ritualnya selesai Ino pun segera sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah bersama kembarannya

Setibanya disekolah, baru turun dari mobil Ino sudah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Deidara

"ada apa Ino-chan apa kau melihat hantu? Sehingga kau ketakutan seperti ini?" tanya Deidara sambil berkacak pinggang lalu berbalik dan menatap Ino

"sembunyikan aku Dei-kun!" bisik Ino

"apa? Menyembunyikanmu? Bagaimana caranya Ino, kita berbeda kelas" tiba-tiba Deidara menangkap sosok pink yang dia ketahui merupakan sahabat Ino

"itu disana ada Sakura bersembunyilah dibalik punggungnya" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk Sakura sedang berjalan ditengah lapangan

"baiklah, SAKURA-CHAN!TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Ino yang langsung berlari pada Sakura dan membuat Sakura menoleh pada Ino

"ada apa Ino kau bisa memanggilku dengan biasa saja kan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ino malah bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura

"Sakura sembunyikan aku dari Sasuke! Aku tidak mau melihatnya hari ini" kata Ino sambil memperhatikan sosok pujaan hatinya yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas

"oohh..." Sakura hanya ber'oh'ria dan munculah senyum licik dibibir Sakura dia berniat untuk mengerjai Ino dan dia pun memanggil Sasuke

"Sasuke! Ino ingin bicara padamu!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang berada sekitar beberapa meter didepan Sakura dan Ino . Ino langsung menatap horor pada Sakura yang membalasnya dengan senyum licik

"Sakura kubunuh kau!" ancam Ino pada Sakura

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat pada 2 gadis ini

"ada apa Ino?" tanya Sasuke

Ino pun hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, Ino pun menelan ludahnya 'glek' dan dan dia menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mengalir di pelipisnya

"ehm...itu ano...aku" Ino mulai gugup lagi dan wajahnya pun berubah menjadi merah padam

Cupp...suara kecupan yang sontak mengagetkan Ino, Sasuke mengecup pipinya

"kau jangan gugup lagi didepanku" kata Sasuke singkat lalu pemuda itu tersenyum kecil kearah Ino yang wajahnya semakin merah padam

"ehm..aku..a..aku" Ino sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi lidahnya terasa begitu kelu dan bibirnya kaku

Sasuke mengambil tangan Ino lalu menggandengnya menuju kelas

"terimakasih atas hadiahnya Ino" gumam Sasuke

Ino pun semakin syok namun perlahan dia sudah bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya yang sekarang yang Ino rasakan adalah jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang

"Ino aku juga menyukaimu" Deg! Jantung Ino berdegup semakin kencang

Sasuke pun menggandeng Ino kekelas dengan santai tak ada lagi fansgirl yang mengejar-ngejarnya karena semua fansgirnya itu beralih pada sosok dengan rambut merah bata yang sekarang sedang berlari-lari ditengah lapangan *poor Gaara (dibantai Gaara =.=)

Sreekk...Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dan dia menarik Ino hingga kedepan kelas lalu Sasuke berlutut dihadapan Ino dan menarik perhatian seisi kelas terutama gadis pink yang merupakan sahabt Ino yang mulai senyum-senyum menggoda Ino . Ino hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kira-kira berkata seperti ini –kubunuh kau Sakura

"Ino kau tahu melihat senyum manis yang berkembang dibibirmu aku merasa sangat tenang dan damai karena itu aku rasa aku ingin lebih dekat lagi dan selalu melihatmu tersenyum . Dan baru kusadari kalau ternyata aku itu mencintaimu Ino, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" perkataan Sasuke mengundang perhatian dan pandangan menggoda kearah Ino

Lalu seisi kelas berkata "CIEEE...INO JAWAB DONG!"

Wajah Ino kembali menjadi merah padam sekarang perasaannya tidak karuan lagi antara senang dan malu

"jadi apa jawabanmu Ino?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino yang masih terpaku sambi menatap onyx milik Sasuke

"ayolah Ino terima saja lagi pula kau kan sudah lama menyukai Sasuke!" teriak Sakura yang membocorkan rahasia Ino kepada seluruh isi kelas

Ino hanya bisa melotot mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dan terus mentap Ino menanti kepastian jawaban Ino

"TEMARI!(maksud saya terima)TERIMA!TERIMA!" seisi kelas meneriaki Ino agar Ino menerima Sasuke

Ino pun terseyum dan menarik Sasuke agar bangkit, Sasuke hanya mengikuti apa yang dibuat oleh Ino setelah itu Ino langsung memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sehingga membuat Sasuke agak kaget, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Ino

"aku mau kok!" jawab Ino pada Sasuke

"CIEEEE...ADA PASANGAN YANG BARU JADI NIYEEE!" teriak seisi kelas kompak

"Ino pajak jadian dong!" teriak salah satu siswi yang bercepol dua yaitu Tenten

"ehm...biarin ajah dulu mereka pelukan gak usah diganggu Tenten" kata Neji kekasihnya

Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke

"terimakasih kau tidak mengecewakanku Ino" kata Sasuke seraya membelai rambut gadisnya itu

5 tahun telah berlalu Ino dan Sasuke telah hidup bahagia sebagai pasangan suami istri

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Ino pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk diruang tamu untuk beristirahat sebentar karena dia baru saja pulang dari kantor

"ada apa Ino kemarilah!" jawab Sasuke lalu menepuk sofa tepat disebelahnya

Ino pun berjalan mendekat kearah suaminya itu dan duduk disebelahnya lalu melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Sasuke

"umm...Sasuke aku hamil lagi" kata Ino sedikit malu-malu

Sasuke langsung menatap wajah sang isteri dan tersenyum tipis, lalu dia mencium kening Ino

"Isuke dan Inori akan punya adik mereka pasti senang" ucap Sasuke

Dan 2 malaikat kembar yang namanya baru saja disebut Sasuke itu datang dan berlari kearah orang tuanya . Isuke anak laki-laki Sasuke dan Ino mempunyai rambut pirang yang bermodel sama seperti Sasuke dan iris _aquamarine_ yang sama seperti Ino langsung naik kepangkuan Ino, sedangkan kembarannya yang mempunyai rambut hitam kelam dan juga iris _onyx _yang menyerupai sang ayah naik kepangkuan ayahnya

"apa...icuke cama inoli bakalan punya adik?!" kata Isuke yang masih belum terlalu lancar berkata-kata karena umurnya yang baru 3 tahun

"iya sayang kalian akan punya adik" jawab Ino sembari mengcup pucuk kepala Isuke dengan lembut

"papa, Inoli akan jadi kakak yang baik nanti" ucap Inori sambil tersenyum pada ayahnya, Sasuke mencubit dengan gemas pipi_ chubby _Inori lalu mengecup pipi sang anak dengan sayang

"Inori dan Isuke harus menjaga adik kalian dengan baik nantinya" ujar Sasuke

"iya...mama yakin kalian bisa menjadi kakak yang baik sayang" kata Ino pada kedua malaikat kecilnya

Keluarga kecil ini pun hidup dengan bahagia

_Langit sudah menjawab  
Langit menjawab dengan sangat baik  
dia memberi kebahagiaan pada siapapun yang juga bahagia melihatnya  
dia akan terus membahagiakan siapapun yang mau menyapanya  
Disaat dia memperlihatkan birunya  
kebahagiaan itu akan datang_

"Hai lagi langit! Terima kasih karena selama ini kau selalu setia mendengarkan curhatku, kau tahu aku sudah hidup bahagia bersama pujaan hatiku dan 2 malaikat kecilku" ujar seroang wanita berambut pirang panjang

Selama ini wanita itu masih saja melakukan kebiasaan uniknya untuk selalu menyapa langit dan berbagi cerita pada langit meskipun Ino sudah dewasa sekarang dan dia sudah menjadi ibu dia akan tetap mencurahkan isi hatinya pada langit kapanpun dia mau

_Owari~  
[Sasuke is always loves Ino]  
Otanjoubi omedetto Sasuke-kun! 23 July 2012_

_Sekilas percakapanku dengan Sasuke :_

_Aku : selamat ultah yo! Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke : Hn_

_Aku : Hn...hn doang gak ada jawaban lain gituh?_

_Sasuke : Hmm..._

_Aku : oh. Ayolah aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan para pembaca percakapanku denganmu yang hanya dibalas dengan Hn/Hmm itu tidak berarti apapun_

_Sasuke : Oke!_

_Aku : baiklah berlama-lama berbicara denganmu aku bisa semakin frustasi!_

_Sasuke : oh!_

_Aku : Arggghhhh! Sasuke sialan!_

_Sasuke : apa katamu?! *sambil mengeluarkan jurus Chidori andalannya_

_Aku : ampun! Sasuke-kun! Ino-chan tolong aku...peliharaanmu lepas kendali *digorok Sasuke FC_

**SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH! **

**Fanfict one-shoot terpanjang dari saya semoga readers matanya gak karatan pas baca fanfict saya ini berhubung masih newbie maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan...^^  
Ummm...ripiuuu please...!  
Tidak menerima Flame!  
**


End file.
